User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Youtuber battle royale
This (assuming it dosen't bore me) will be an ever-expanding rap battle between all types of Youtubers. Also, I am only doing the ones I watch, so don't expect a perfect representation. Pat/Popularmmos Hey guys, it's Pat, and I'm trying something different, My Minecraft career is finished, I'm rapping now, I got #Mad Skillz, Takin' down more rappers than Skywars kills, I got tons of swag of Epic Proportions, Break some lucky blocks, sell 'em to Chuck Norris, Captain Cookie and me, we're just getting started, Been blasting out lyrics since our lips first parted, Really, there's no way that you're gonna win, I think I'll pass the mic to my homegirl- Jen/Supergirlygamer/GamingwithJen JEN! Hi there, I think I'll step right in, Leave a trail of pink wherever I've been, So stay away, or I'll trap you in a hole, Cut off your fingers put them in a bowl, Then I'll go ahead, and make some cheese, And then I'll feed it to my main squeeze. But I think you might be embarrassed, If you forget, not to avoid my parents! Michael Stephens/Vscauce (Not rapping) Hi, Vscauce, Michael here. What does it mean... to rap? Well, according to Dictionary.com, raping means to strike, especially with a quick, smart, or light blow. But I'm guessing that that isn't the definition you are looking for. How about, "To talk smoothly to the beat of rap music." Yeah, that sounds better. Well, what does it mean to be... the best? Well, according to Urban Dictionary, best means "to be the most hip, the most fly, the most amazing." Well, if you go by that definition, who is, "the best?" Well, the answer is simple. The best is... me. (Rapping) I'm the guy, who's the smartest on youtube, So you don't rot your brains like you're watching the tube, I take education to a whole new level, Opening minds like my name was the Devil But my homies and I, Jake and Kevin, Are gonna send you up to informational heaven. My mastery of the medium, reaches absolute, Hey, can anybody think of a rhyme? Jake Roper: You said LÜT! Michael Stephens: So if you are looking for something to Do on the Internet Now Guys, Don't look around, just open your eyes! John Green/Crash Course I think America needs to find the Fault in Our Stars, Not one of them knows how to drop some bars! I mean, you guys are as obsolete as a globe with Rhodesia, I'll be knocking you down, like the Leaning tower of Pisa! Michael, you seem to think that you're smart but sure, You must realize people don't learn when they're bored. I'm giving you a Crash Course in getting burned, Your like a star-crossed lover who's been spurned I'll give you a headache like an Abundance of Kathrines, No one can match my educational passions! And Pat, you're kidding me, you're even worse, You drop your sword but you can't drop a verse! And Jens so dumb that if I gave her a map, and then I asked 'er She would take ten minutes to go Looking for Alaska! Angry Video Game Nerd He'll take you back to the past, To whoop some shitty rappers that suck ass, I may be dirty, but give me some credit, Nerds pass out when they see me on Reddit, And Pat, Jen, you only play the good games, You wouldn't even survive a console with just 10 frames, Vscauce, you're worse than the scauce, I put on my burgers, And if I hear "Crash Course" again, I'm commiting a murder! Now get out of my face, you ball-licking pricks, And screw it, if you don't, you can suck my dick! Rhett and Link (Normal is Rhett, Italics are Link, and Bold is both of them.) Did you hear that Neal? That dude was cursing! Of course I did, I'm a regular person! Imagine the kids, who are reading this rap! I know, it's crazy, that stupid peice of... dung! Nice save, Link. Uuh... thanks Rhett. And now we're taking you down, one at a time, And don't be impatient, just stand in line, Now Pat, here's the thing, youre a pretty cool guy, You make us laugh, you work clean, those are things that we stand by, But Minecraft, it's dumb, we prefer stampy anyway, And Jen, she gets constanty trolled and led astray. Speaking of that, how do you fall for it every time!? You're a nice girl, but in brains, you aint worth a dime. And Michael, its nice that you try to teach people stuff, But you make people sleep, so they might as well be watching DUFF, Oh and Mr. green, here's the thing, your books, the're terrible, The plot, the characters, the writing, it's unbearable, AVGN eh, you need to curse to make it big? '' Oh, and your hairline is retreating, pick up a wig. You're videos are so boring, it's simply heinous, ''In terms of entertainment, you get more out of a worm's anus, So, Good Mythical Morning, and a good day to all! 'Don't let life get away from you, just grab it by the bal...' 'abdominal area! ''Nice save, Rhett. Uuh... thanks Link. Tobuscus LAST TIME: Oh, and your hairline is retreating, pick up a wig. You're videos are so boring, it's simply heinous, In terms of entertainment, you get more out of a worm's anus, THIS TIME: Helllooooo there audience, this is Tobuscus, and just let me say, You have never seen a whipping bigger than the one you will see today. Pick up a Safety Torch, so you don't get scared, All of the Mini Minotaur's teeth are bared, I'll crush you harder than Indiana Jones's Minecart, Smack your face if you ever try to get smart, Just ask Little Timmy, I'm a savage killer Murderin' Murder Birds like my name was Hitler, I will destroy you so completely that a Happy Wheels character couldn't survive! That last verse was overly long so I have to fill it with lots of words as filler- Clive! I am winning this rap, coming in first place, But now I gotta go, so bless your face. CinemaSins/Jeremy Scott (In Text) ''EVERYTHING '' ''WRONG'' ''WITH'' ''YOUTUBER RAPS'' ''IN 2 MINUTES OR LESS'' (Not rapping) "Takin' down more rappers than Skywars kills," He dosen't even play skywars. (DING) "If you forget, not to avoid my parents!" Ha ha. Jen's mom jokes. I've never heard any of those before. (DING) "So if you are looking for something to Do on the Internet Now Guys," Dong. (DING) "You drop your sword but you can't drop a verse!" That dosen't sound familiar at all. (DING) "You wouldn't even survive a console with just 10 frames," What?? (DING) "'Don't let life get away from you, just grab it by the bal...' '''abdominal area!" Wow, hillarious, ball jokes. Everybody loves those, right? (DING) "I will destroy you so completely that a Happy Wheels character couldn't survive! That last verse was overly long so I have to fill it with lots of words as filler- Clive!" Really writer? So youre telling me that you ''meant ''to write a verse so long that you couldn't rhyme it? (DING) Sin Count: 7 Verdict: MY TURN Really guys, you have got to be kidding me, 7 people rap, and it's still kinda gettin' me, YOU SUCK, like Mortal Kombat the movie level, I think Vscauce was right to compare himself to the Devil, Like Super Mario Bros, you don't make any sense, But I do, so I'm about to deliver some dents, You're embarassing, like Max Magician and the Secret of the Rings, If you had a movie, it would be like 65 minutes of DINGs I don't believe we've met, AVGN dude, But I do beleive you I'm set, to kick your ass, AVGN dude, WIP Who is winning (You can update your answers as I update the rap) Pat Jen Vscauce John Green AVGN Rhett and Link Tobuscus Cinemasins WIP: Category:Blog posts